Sweet Resist
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: 8018/skuel dari Little Gift/ Hibari yang demam dan  mengusir Yamamoto untuk keluar dari rumahnya.Dan Yamamoto menolak dengan "Alasan aku tidak mau pulang…untuk mencicil hutangku."


**Sweet Resist**

**Rate: T deh pilih aman**

**Pair: YamaHiba/8018**

**KHR (c) Amano Akira**

**Warning: AU, Typo sangat mungkin jelas, shonen-ai ato udah yaoi ya?, agak fluff(?), OOC sangat banyak, sedikit humor garing di tambah dengan sepasang author norak. *dijitak Shii***

**For kagomeGirl9514: haha, siapapun pasti mau di posisinya Hiba ga peduli cowo maupun cewe..betul?*iyagitu?***

**A/N: Akhirnya setelah lama aku bersemayam entah kemana, ane buatkan juga skuel dari Little Gift lol ^^;;**

**Note: Ehm…disarankan buat membaca Little Gift dahulu sebelum ngebaca ini, supaya lebih jelas aja ceritanya...sapa tau ntar kalian bingung bacanya. Ok! sekian! Enjoy~~~**

* * *

><p>Aroma teh yang wangi, sengat matahari yang dirasakan menusuk matanya dan peluh yang dapat ia rasakan mengucur membasahi wajah maupun tubuhnya yang membuatnya kembali pada realita. Di sadarinya ia terbaring di futon di kamarnya yang tepat menghadap pintu geser yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan halaman belakang rumahnya yang hijau nan asri.<p>

Pemuda berparas dingin yang sejenak terbaring dari futon itu pun mencoba untuk bangun, namun gagal merasa radiasi membuat beban kepalanya menjadi semakin berat, maka ia hanya dapat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan…

_PLOK!_

Meta metallic tersebut pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat benda yang baru saja jatuh tersebut, sebuah… 'Kompres?' duganya dalam hati. Tapi kapan? Bagaimana? Dan siapa?. Dalam pikiran penuh dugaan perlahan ia menepuk jidatnya dan menyadari peluh mengalir dari sana terasa dingin namun juga hangat. Merasa penasaran ia mencoba untuk kembali mencerna apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini, namun gagal. Ia tidak mengigat kejadian penting apapun selain kegiatannya mengurus Namimori tercintanya, menghukum para murid-murid yang telat, mendaprat para _herbivore_ yang mencari kerusuhan di wilayah kekuasaannya. Lalu…entahlah. Ia tidak ingat dan merasa bahwa hal tersebut tidak begitu penting untuk dipikirkan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali menuju alam mimpi.

-o-

Adanya suara pintu geser yang berbunyi, menandakan adanya seseorang yang memasuki wilayah pribadinya. 'Siapa?'

"Kyou-_san_…Kau sudah bangun? Saya membuatkan teh untuk anda."

Oh ternyata…"Tets-…" namun sentak ia menyadari sesuatu. Segera ia mencoba meraba sesuatu dari balik futonnya tersebut. Tonfa. Segera saja ia melemparkan tonfa tersebut kepada sang pemilik suara.

_PRANG! _

Dan suara pecahan beling yang terjatuh pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Ya, yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyou-_san_, bukanlah Tetsu. Melainkan…

"Wah…ketahuan ya?"

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Dan tampaklah sebuah nampan yang tergeletak di atas tatami bersama dengan puing-puing cangkir yang pecah plus cairan teh yang membasahi permukaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu kemari…Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari yang kini mulai bisa mendapatkan dirinya kembali mencoba untuk duduk dari kasur lalu menatap sosok _Rain Guardian_ yang Nampak sibuk membereskan serakan puing yang telah tidak utuh itu. Dan ya. Dalam sekejap tadi saat Hibari melemparkan serangan Yamamoto dengan sigap menggunakan nampan sebagai tameng. Benar-benar berjiwa _assassin_!

Yamamoto yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Ya, tentu saja aku kemari untuk merawatmu." Tuturnya dengan senyum cerah bak cahaya matahari. Sayang Hibari membalas senyuman _angelic _itu dengan tatapan menusuk yang seakan mengatakan, _Red alert! Ada anjing rabies!_

Tidak mendapat respon, Yamamoto pun mendekati sosok yang masih dalam masa rapuhnya itu, Hibari yang sebenarnya berniat menghajar Yamamoto habis-habisan agar segera menjauhi dirinya kian terkejut saat mendapati pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan oleh genggaman tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya, lalu Yamamoto, dengan tangan kirinya menahan belakang kepala Hibari, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang prefek . Sentak membuat seluruh saraf pemuda berambut raven itu menegang.

"Hmm…Sepertinya demammu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh ya?" Ya, baru saja Yamamoto mengecek suhu badan dengan menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Hibari. Dan jelas saja aksi sederhana ini membuat wajah sang pemimpin komite disiplin tersebut merona. Dalam sedetik ia mengira Yamamoto akan me…

"Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu ya tadi?" Yamamoto memperjelas seraya menunggingkan senyum nakal yang jelas saja segera dibalas Hibari dengan sodokan tonfa ke vital perutnya. Siapa sangka bahwa Yamamoto dengan mudahnya bisa membaca pikirannya?

-o-

"Nah! Ini bubur untukmu! Ayo dimakan!" dengan ceria Yamamoto menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur ayam yang hangat. Hibari menatap santapan tersebut lekat. Ia tahu si _Herbivore_ idiot ini ahli membuat sushi. Tapi apa ia juga handal memasak masakan lain selain sushi? Bagaimana kalau bubur yang ia buat itu justru membuat sakitnya semakin parah? Meskipun Hibari harus akui bahwa ia sudah lapar. Pukul telah menunjukan jam 2 siang dan dia belum menyantap hidangan apapun.

Melihat Hibari yang tidak menerima mangkuknya dan terus menatapnya tanpa komentar pun membuatnya menegur sang _raven_, "Kenapa Hibari? Ga bisa makan? Mau kusuapi?" tawarnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau kubunuh?" balas Hibari cepat dan mengancam. Dengan lancangnya ia pun segera menyambar mangkuk tersebut dan menyantapnya. Yamamoto terkesima.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya?" ucapnya takjub. Hibari tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan 'ritual-nya'.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, kini mangkuk tersebut telah kosong melompong. Tidak ada secuil nasipun yang tersisa. Hibari menghela nafas lega merasa nafsu laparnya telah teratasi. Yamamoto pun memberikannya cangkir berisikan teh hangat. Hibari menerima cangkir tersebut, meniupnya pelan lalu meminumnya. Ok! Sekarang ia akui ternyata Yamamoto Takeshi tidak hanya hebat dalam bidang membuat sushi saja.

"Lalu…Yamamoto Takeshi." Panggilnya seraya mengembalikan kembali cangkir itu kepada _kohai_-nya.

"Ya?" sahut Yamamoto singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan mengapa aku dan kau…_herbivore_, ada dirumahku." Bukan sebuah permintaan namun lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah perintah.

Yamamoto menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali saat mendengar nada berbicara Hibari tersebut, lalu mencoba berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya dengan singkat, padat namun jelas. "Aku melihatmu pingsan dan hampir jatuh dari tangga di lorong sekolah, lalu aku menolongmu."

Hibari kembali menatap Yamamoto sinis, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau tahu apa yang di sebut dengan uks _herbivore_?" Yang benar saja! Ia hanya demam biasa dan membolos dari Nami-chuu tercintanya?

"Ruangannya terkunci dan guru UKS yang biasa membawa kunci ruangannya tidak hadir. Lagi pula kau terlalu sakit untuk beristirahat di uks, makanya aku membopongmu pulang."

Membopong? Ok! Hibari nyaris tidak percaya dirinya harus dibopong untuk sampai kerumah seperti seorang _Herbivore_.

"Jadi kau…Uhuk!"

"Dan sepertinya tidak demam saja yang kau derita ya…" lanjut Yamamoto dengan wajah polos. Hibari masih terbatuk-batuk akhirnya kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas futon dan menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan sang _Baseball freak_ membawanya kemari dengan bermodalkan 2 tangan dan 2 kaki.

"Lalu…Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?" lanjut Hibari di sela batuknya.

"Kusakabe-san." Yamamoto menjawab singkat.

Tetsu. Kupotong jambul mu besok.

Menyadari Hibari tidak senang dengan jawaban yang ia berikan, buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Kusakabe-san menanggung pekerjaanmu hari ini karena kondisimu yang kurang sehat, makanya aku menawarkan diri untuk merawatmu."

"Dan Tetsu setuju denganmu begitu…Yamamoto Takeshi…" sekarang kumpulan awan berupa aura hitam pekat mengeliling sosok Hibari. Cukup seram.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku yang memaksanya." Yamamoto pun mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Sugguh sebuah jawaban yang salah dan kali ini sasaran tonfa Hibari adalah kening Yamamoto.

-o-

Sesekali tenggorokannya merasa gatal, juga batuk yang terus menggangunya untuk bisa tertidur lelap. Beberapa kali Yamamoto menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk meredakan rasa perih di tenggorokannya. Setelahnya Sang _Ace _itu mengambil handuk basah yang menjadi kompres membenamkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin dengan balok es, memerasnya dan meletakkannya di kening sang prefek.

Hibari yang sadar Yamamoto masih saja terus disampingnya dan ia belum juga menyuruh si idiot itu menjauh. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian dan perawatan yang Yamamoto berikan padanya, apalagi di setiap selanya ia pasti mendapati _kohai_-nya itu menatap lurus dirinya, terkadang senyuman lembut tersunging di wajahnya. Membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar dan terasa menyesakkan.

"Pergi." Perintah Hibari singkat saat lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik mata kecoklatan lalu melepas dan menghindari pandangannya.

"Tidak mau." Yamamoto pun membalas tidak kalah singkat dan dengan nada datar masih terus menatap sang prefek yang tengah mencoba menghindari kontak mata.

_Twitch!_

Urat nadi amarah sang _Cloud Guardian_ pun muncul mendengar jawaban itu, "Hoo…Jadi kau mulai berani untuk melawan perintahku…_Herbivore_." Sebuah amarah yang cukup membuatnya bisa kembali bangkit dari tidurnya kembali menggengam kedua tonfanya dan bersiap untuk melumat habis Yamamoto dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sungguh sayang, lagi-lagi kedua lengannya digenggam erat oleh Yamamoto. Hibari sentak mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tersebut meski gagal. Sepertinya Hibari yang sedang sakit tidak mampu untuk mematahkan genggaman dari seorang pemeggang _bat._

"Alasan aku tidak mau pulang…untuk mencicil hutangku." Yamamoto menjelaskan dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

Hibari sejenak terdiam, lalu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan hutang?" meski ia sebenarnya sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan 'hutang' oleh Yamamoto.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menjatuhkan hati masing-masing?" lanjutnya masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pemilik lengan kurus tersebut.

_DEG!_

Ok! Aksi, wajah, ucapan dan nada yang baru saja Yamamoto lancarkan cukup membuat Hibari _Sport jantung_. "Herbivore…aku tidak-…"

"Tapi waktu itu, saat aku bilang begitu, kau diam saja dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tidak menjawab sama sekali tandanya kamu setuju loh."

Alasan yang cukup membuat Hibari naik darah…"Apa? dari mana teori i-.." lagi-lagi ucapan Hibari dipotong oleh…Kecupan singkat? Hibari yang terlewat kaget dan membatu sedang Yamamoto yang melepas kecupan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa kau jadi kena flu begini gara-gara perbuatanku pas di atap kemarin. Berarti aku punya tanggung jawab untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, bukankah begitu hmm Hibari Kyouya…" lanjutnya sedikit meniru cara bicara Hibari seraya mengecup punggung tangan sang prefek. Sedang wajah Hibari sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi rona wajahnya. Mungkin merahnya buah apel sendiri kalah dengan merah padam milik Hibari. Yamamoto yang melihat respon manis tersebut menyengir seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Hoi…Hibari." Yamamoto kembali menegurnya. Kali ini seraya meraih dagu lancip sang prefek menggerakan wajahnya mendekati wajah merona yang berada di antara jemarinya.

"Kau tahu…cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan flu adalah dengan menularkannya kepada orang lain…" Dan lagi-lagi tanpa memberi Hibari waktu sejenak untuk merespon, kembali kedua bibir ranumnya terpaut dengan milik Yamamoto. Mungkin dari pandangan kasat mata yang mereka lakukan hanyalah ciuman ringan yang biasa, tapi mungkin bagi yang bersangkutan sendiri, ciuman ringan itu bagai menyentakan ribuan voltase ke seluruh jaringan tubuh.

Kembali Yamamoto melepaskan ikatan keduanya sejenak, ditatapnya wajah merah merona milik Hibari, disadarinya bahwa nafas sang prefek tersebut terengah-engah, peluh yang masih meninggalkan jejak dari wajahnya, ditambah dengan kedua mata elang yang mulai terkatup-katup memberikan kesan elegan yang tak tergantikan. Mungkin memang tidak ada erangan yang terkesan erotis dari Hibari…Ya setidaknya itulah yang Yamamoto harapkan, namun cukup melihat ekspresi wajah dari lelaki yang ia cintai itu cukup membuatnya puas akan hasil karyanya. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya Yamamoto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mendaratkan bibirnya di permukaan kedua bibir sang prefek. Di kecupnya perlahan dan mulai melumati bibir yang nampak kemerahan itu. Dapat dirasakannya lengan Hibari yang sebelumnya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri mulai melemah begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya Nampak tegang mulai bisa rileks. Merasa janggal dengan sikap Hibari yang seakan sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Yamamoto lakukan padanya. Hmm…Tidak seperti Hibari yang biasanya…betul? Dan memang benar saja ada sesuatu yang janggal, begitu Yamamoto yang harus melepaskan ciumannya dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok prefek yang…Tidur?

Yamamoto terdiam sejenak, agaknya sedikit terkejut. 'Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di saat seperti ini?' setelah mampu menguasai diri kembali, perlahan ia rebahkan tubuh Hibari itu di futon, menyelimutinya dan kembali memakaikannya kompres lalu menghela. Nampak dari wajahnya bahwa ia sedikit kecewa akan situasi yang telah terjadi.

'Kalau aku "menyerangnya" disaat keadaanya seperti ini …Bisa di sebut kriminal ya?' gumamnya sendiri seraya menunduk lesu. Merasa kesempatan untuk melahap habis sang prefek habis masa kadaluarsanya.

Diliriknya kembali wajah Hibari, masih sedikit memerah dan nampak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Kembali ia menghela nafas, namun kali ini sebuah senyum lembut Nampak di wajahnya. "Ya sudahlah." Ucapnya menyerah setidaknya yang sekarang ia prioritaskan adalah membuat Hibari kembali sehat.

Disadarinya bahwa langit kian menggelap, tanda waktu malam sudah tiba, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Hingga saat ia mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat. Dirasakannya sesuatu menarik ujung seragam sekolahnya. Sebuah lengan kurus yang sangat ia kenal…Hibari.

Yamamoto mengedipkan kedua matanya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya gesture itu sebelumnya. Hibari yang masih dalam kuasa bawah alam sadar dan menggengam ujung seragamnya. Sebuah fakta yang membuat Yamamoto lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mau aku pergi bukan?" ucapnya lembut tepat di dekat daun telinga sang prefek lalu menepatkan tubuhnya di samping futon, melepaskan kompresnya sejenak lalu mengecup lembut keningnya.

Di genggam lembut lengan yang menarik seragamnya itu, memberikan kecupan di punggung dan jemari tangannya. Dilihatnya kembali wajah yang masih tertidur tersebut dan masih tetap…tidak ada ekspresi yang terbingkai di wajahnya, masih terlelap, terlihat lembut, damai namun juga…Menggoda.

"Kurasa hutangku akan lunas sebentar lagi…Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian Hibari?" Dan angin semilir yang menembus ruangan pun membuaikan seorang Yamamoto untuk pergi ke alam mimpi dengan lengan Hibari yang masih di genggamnya.

Menaklukan hati seorang Hibari Kyouya memang salah satu dari tantangan berbahaya dan nyaris tidak mungkin untuk di taklukan. Namun menarik dan sulit untuk terlepas dari pesonanya. Dan Yamamoto tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menyerah dari tantangan yang merengut perhatiannya itu.

-END-

**extra note: Buat yang merasa aneh kenapa bisa ada tonfa di bawah futon Hibari di sampingkan aja, anggap Hibari punya stok tonfa lebih dari selusin**


End file.
